My Big Bos
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: "Oh, iya Sasuke. Kau lebih HOT dibanding istriku." Lanjutnya. Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seorang bos sexy seperti Naruto? Bahkan Sasuke pun tak akan tahan! YAOI. NaruSasu. LEMON. RnR, please!XD


**-My Big Bos -**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya, inspired from Diremu (Pak Bos Franky)

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**.**

**Summary:**"Oh, iya Sasuke. Kau lebih HOT dibanding istriku." Lanjutnya. Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seorang bos sexy seperti Naruto? Bahkan Sasuke pun tak akan tahan!

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, LEMON, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

"Jadi bagaimana, bu? Apa saya bisa berkerja di sini?" tanyaku penasaran sekaligus gugup. Seoranng wanita bermata merah dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu kembali membuka-buka ijazah sekaligus sertifikatku. Saat ini aku tengah berhadapan dengan super visior sebuah perusahaan tekstil yang cukup tenar, tentu dengan tujuan mencari pekerjaan aku mengikuti seleksi calon pegawai ini. Aku bergerak gelisah, bagaimana jika aku tidak diterima? Tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Uciha Sasuke, kau…" ujarnya menggantung, aku menahan napas merasa sangat gugup. "Diterima." Lanjutnya sambil melengkungkan senyuman. Aku bersorak gembira dalam hati. Akhirnya, aku bisa berkerja di perusahaan besar yang selalu menjadi impianku ini.

"Besok saya sudah bisa mulai berkerja, bu Kurenai?" tanyaku dengan nada bersemangat.

Super visior wanita berumur hampir kepala tiga itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, kau sudah bisa mulai berkerja besok." Ujarnya ramah, kemudian mulai berdiri dan menepuk pundak rampingku. "Semoga kau betah di perusahaan ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku membalas seyumannya, kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Terimakasih, Bu. Esok saya akan mulai berkerja. Saya pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke sopan. Kurenai menganngguk kecil, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk pulang.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahunn itu baru lulus dari universitas Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu, kemudian memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo dengan tujuan untuk menetap dan mencari pekerjaan demi menghidupi keluarganya di desa yang hidup pas-pasan. Dengan bekal sedikit uang, untuk makan dan tinggal di tempat kost kecil, serta sepada motor butut tua sebagai alat transportasinya sehari-hari.

Ternyata, peruntungan Sasuke cukup baik, dengan nilai ijazah sempurna, serta pembawaan yang menarik, merupakan pendukung sang pemuda berambut raven mendapat pekerjaan dengan mudah di perusahaan besar.

Sasuke mengemudikan motor supra bututnya menuju sebuah gang kecil, kemudian memakirkan motor itu di depan sebuah kamar kost sederhana. Ya, disinilah dia tinggal selama ini. Namun dia tidak pernah mengeluh, dan berusaha menerima keadaannya selama ini. Sekarang, kesabaran itu berbuah manis dengan ditierimanya dirinya menjadi seorang pegawai di perusahaan Tekstil terkenal Tokyo.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu kamarnya, kemudian membuka handel pintu. Kamar kost Sasuke sedikit sempit, namun rapih. Ada sebuah dapur kecil, sebuah kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, sedikit merenggangkan pikiran setelah test wawancara tadi. "Semoga, semua bisa berjalan baik, besok." Ujar Sasuke lirih, kemudian mulai membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi di tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua berjalan seperti yang diharapkan Sasuke. Semua orang yang berkerja di perusahaan itu sangat ramah padanya, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu merasa betah dan nyaman. Sudah dua puluh hari pemuda berambut raven itu berkerja di sana, sedikit banyak, dia mulai mengenal berbagai orang, dari rekan kerja, office boy, para atasan, sampai pada satpam dan tukang parkir.

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda, matahari menyinari celah-celah jendela kamar kostnya, membuat mata sehitam batu pualam itu merasa terusik. "Nggghh…" igaunya yang merasa sedikit silau. Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap jam dinding yang terpasang rapi di tembok, alangkah terkejutnya dia. "Na-nani? Jam delapan?" jeritnya histeris. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, dirinya harus sudah sampai di tempat kerja? Yang benar saja! 'kan rasanya tidak sopan, jika pegawai baru berkerja dua puluh hari, sekarang sudah dateng telat! Bisa-bisa dipecat!

Dengan sedikit panik, Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera berangkat kerja. Pemuda berkulit seputih porselen itu memacu motor tuanya secepat mungkin di jalanan kota besar, melewati berbagai kendaraan lain dengan lincah. Untung saja, beberapa menit sebelum terlambat, Sasuke sudah hampir sampai di tempatnya berkerja.

Namun… sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Tiba-tiba di depan Sasuke terdapat mobil yang terhenti karena mogok. Bermaksud menghindar, sang pemuda raven membanting setir ke arah kanan. Namun, sayang sekali, tiba-tiba pintu mobil itu terbuka. Refleks pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu jadi membuang setir, membuatnya lebih memilih jatuh dari pada menubruk seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Memang kalau dirinya menubruk orang, pasti harus ganti rugi dan membayar biaya pengobatan, jadi Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

_**BRUAKHH!**_

Terdengar debaman bunyi motor Sasuke yang membentur aspal keras. Tubuh mulus itu sendiri juga ikut menyentuh jalanan yang kasar. "Ukkhhh…." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian mendongak ke atas untuk melihat pria yang membuatnya sukses terjatuh dengan tertindih sepada motor.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke bisa mencaci-maki atau pun mengomel pada sang pelaku, mata onyx Sasuke sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu indah! Seorang Pria dewasa berumur sekitar hampir dua puluh tujuh, dengan tubuh tegap, mata biru sapphire yang seterang langit, rambut pirang keemasan bagai sinar mentari dan kulit tan cokelat yang berkesan 'sexy'. Mulut sang pemuda raven sukses menganga lebar ketika melihatnya. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat mahluk seiindah ini!

"Halo… apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria berambut pirang acak-acakan satu ini dengan senyum hangat, menyadarkan Sasuke dari alam pikirannya sendiri. Sang pemuda bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih porselen Cuma bisa mengangguk singkat sambil tetap terbengong-bengong. "Maaf, tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok di tengah jalan." Ucap si pelaku, lalu membantu mengangkat motor yang masih menindih tubuh ringkih Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, saya sendiri juga tidak terlalu berhati-hati dan sedikit ngebut." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum ramah. Dalam hati sih Sasuke sudah klepek-klepek sama wajah hangat pria bertubuh tegap dan bermata sapphire di hadapannya.

"Kau jadi terlambat kerja." Ucap si pemuda pirang, membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Di mana tempatmu kerja?" lanjutnya penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, dari awal saya juga sudah terlambat, kok." Ujarnya yang jadi mengaku kesalahannya sendiri. "Saya berkerja di Hokage's Corp. Memang kenapa, Tuan?"

Si pirang tersenyum penuh semangat. "Waaah! Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga hendak ke sana. Boleh aku bareng dengan motor kamu ke sana? Mobilku akan segera dibawa ke bengkel." Cerocosnya sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke mengangguk, dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Toh, yang diboncengnya adalah pria ganteng. Hehehe. Dengan sedikit canggung, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu membonceng pria pirang yang baru dikenalnya menuju kantor tempat dirinya berkerja.

Namun, ada sedikit hal aneh yang mulai terjadi saat Sasuke mulai memasuki kawasan kantornya. "Selamat pagi, pak!" sambut salah satu satpam, ketika Sasuke mengendarai motornya melewati pos penjagaan. "Selamat pagi, pak!" ujar beberapa rekan kerjanya yang juga melihat Sasuke. 'Ada apa, sebenarnya? Kenapa banyak yang menyambut kami berdua?' batin si raven heran.

Berusaha mengabaikan keanehan yang dari tadi terjadi, Sasuke mulai memasuki tempat parkir dan mulai menghentikan laju motor bututnya. Si Pirang bermata sapphire itu turun dari motor Sasuke, "Terimakasih telah menolongku. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, Tuan. Anda tidak perlu sungkan." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tulus. Pria berkulit tan itu mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat ucapan terimakasihnya lagi, kemudian segera melangkah pergi, nampaknya dia terburu-buru juga.

Sedikit penasaran, si pemuda bermata onyx mendekati salah seorang satpam yang menyambutnya tadi. "Pak, yang tadi saya bonceng itu siapa, ya? Kok pada hormat semua?" tanyaku sedikit heran sekaligus penasaran.

Satpam itu tertawa kecil. "Lah, masak nggak tahu? Tadi itu Namikaze Naruto-_sama_, dia presidir sekaligus pemilik dari perusahaan ini." Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar. 'Gila, tadi aku membonceng Big Bos rupanya!' batin Sasuke takjup pada keberuntungannya sendiri, dia yakin setelah ini akan berkerja semakin giat dan semangat. Ya iyalah, bosnya ganteng dan baik, sih… hehehe

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, waktunya bagi para pekerja untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk makan dan mengisi ulang tenaganya. Namun, ada juga yang hendak makan di luar atau beribadah. Sasuke termasuk pada pegawai yang ingin makan siang di luar, mengingat dirinya sedikit merasa bosan dengan kantin perusahaan tempatnya berkerja yang memasak makanan itu-itu saja.

"Lho, mau ke mana kamu?" ujar suara tegas di belakangnya, saat si pemuda raven hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kantor.

Sasuke sedikit gugup, kemudian menoleh pada sosok di belakangnya. Ternyata benar! Itu Namikaze Naruto-sama a.k.a bosnya. "Ehmm… maaf, pak. Saya Cuma mau makan siang. Nggak ada niat bolos kerja, kok." Ucapnya sedikit tegang. "Saya niat makan Chinese food di sebrang jalan sana." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Di luar dugaan, sang bos malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga hendak ke sana. kebetulan lagi mood makan kwetiau goreng sama gyoza." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Sasuke jadi menghela nafas lega, "Mau bareng ke sana, pak?" sahut pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menawarkan.

Naruto mengangguk antusias, "Tentu, sekalian aku balas jasa, karena sudah mengantarku sampai kantor. Jadi, nanti biar aku yang teraktir." Ucapnya sambil mulai melagkah keluar gedung perusahaan.

Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, "Tidak perlu begitu, Tuan. Aku sediri tadinya tidak tahu jika tuan adalah 'pak bos'." Balas sasuke dengan senyum canggung. Naruto menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah.

"Tak apa, aku sendiri juga tidak pernah melihatmu, Sasuke. Kau kariawan baru?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke mengangguk, sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Ya, saya pegawai baru. Sudah dua puluh hari saya berkerja di sini."

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti, "Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu, aku beberapa bulan belakangan ini sering ke luar negri untuk mengurusi anak perusahaan di sana." balas Naruto dengan sedikit menjelaskan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di restoran china yang sederhana namun rapi. Kedua orang itu memilih meja untuk berdua dan duduk saling berhadapan. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah sang atasan lekat-lekat. Jika makin diperhatikan, si bos ternyata makin menarik. Dadanya yang bidang, kulitnya yang kecoklatan memberi kesan 'sexy', mata birunya yang memikat, serta sikap dan perilakunya yang baik. Oh, benar-benar sempurna! Membuat Sasuke tidak bosan-bosannya memandang 'pak bos'nya.

"Sasuke? Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan daftar menu yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke kontan terkejut dan lamunannya buyar sudah tentang bergulat di atas ranjang dengan pak bosnya. "E..eh… saya pesan ti fu mie sama es teh aja." Ujar Sasuke refleks.

Naruto segera memanggil pelayan dan meminta pesanan untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri Cuma bisa menghela nafas lega, karena sang bos tidak menyadari lamunannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke makin dekat dengan 'pak bosnya' a.k.a Naruto, mereka mulai sering makan siang bareng, bahkan Naruto sering curhat tentang keluargan, serta istrinya yang bernama Sakura. Naruto sering menceritakan jika dirinya jarang sekali akur dengan sang istri, hal inilah yang membuat sang pemuda pirang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berkerja di kantor.

Namun, hal ini semakin memicu pertengkarannya dengan istrinya-Sakura- yang berprasangka Naruto selingkuh dengan salah satu karyawatinya di kantor. Awalnya Sasuke kecewa dengan penuturan Naruto yang menunjukkan, jika dirinya _straight_ dan telah memiliki istri. "Kamu sendiri kok belum menikah?" celetuk Naruto saat keduanya sedang istirahat siang dan makan di salah satu _café_.

Sasuke sedikit tertawa garing, "Saya sih bukannya nggak mau nikah. Tapi nggak bisa." Ujarnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Loh, kenapa? Kamu nggak punya calon yang mau jadi istrimu? Padahal kamu ganteng juga." Sahutnya sambil mulai meneguk late di cangkirnya.

Sasuke jadi tersenyum malu mendengar pujian yang dilontar sang bos untuknya. "Biasa aja. Saya bukan ceweknya yang nggak ada. Tapi sayanya yang nggak doyan sama cewek." Jawab Sasuke jujur, tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto terdiam, si pemuda raven jadi sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah tersenyum lagi dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Sasuke, memang _making love_ dengan cowok gimana rasanya?" celetuk sang bosnya polos.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Penasaran? Mangkanya, coba aja! Pasti ketagihan!" ujarnya dengan sedikit menggoda. Yah, mungkin saja si bos mau menjajal hal itu dengan Dirinya… Siapa tahu 'kan?

Naruto jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya, "Kau pikir aku akan diapakan oleh Sakura-_chan_ jika ketahuan melakukan itu dengan lelaki? Bisa-bisa badanku remuk semua dipukulnya." Jawab Naruto sambil begidik ngeri. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, hatinya sedikit kecewa juga, karena ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh Naruto.

Semakin lama, Mereka semakin dekat. Seiring dengan semakin seringnya Naruto mengajak Sasuke makan siang dan pulang bareng. Si raven juga selalu sabar mendengarkan keluh kesah bosnya perihal rumah tangganya yang kian hari kian buruk. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto memiliki orientasi seksual yang normal, jadi dirinya lebih memilih menyimpan perasaan menyimpang itu di dalam hatinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari panjang yang dilewatinya bersama sang bos, tak ayal membuat Sasuke jadi tersenyum sendiri. Saat ini sang pemuda raven sedang memasak untuk makan malamnya. Tangan putih mungil itu dengan lincah memotong sayuran dan memasukkannya pada rendaman air di dalam penggorengan. Namun, kegiatan itu terintrupsi oleh getar halus handphone yang ada di dalam saku celana pendeknya.

Sasuke buru-buru mengangkat telponnya. "Ya? Ini saya Sasuke." Ujarnya pada pria yang ada di sebrang sambungan.

"Sasuke? Syukurlah kau mengangkat telponku." Ujar suara sexy itu lega.

Si pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ya, ada apa, Pak Bos?" ternyata yang menelponnya adalah sang bos Namikaze Naruto-sama! Lucky! Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Di sebrang sambungan Naruto menghela nafas, "Boleh aku ke tempat kostmu sekarang, 'Suke?"

Rasa bingung bercampur senang bergejolak di benak Sasuke, "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin saya menolak…" . Bayangkan, bosnya yang keren dan seksi akan ke tempat kostnya! Yay! Dengan semangat empat lima, Sasuke mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan. Malu dong, kalau dilihat sama pak bos…

Seusai membereskan kamar, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Pemuda bermata sehitam onyx tersebut memotong beberapa bahan, seperti tomat dan bawang Bombay. Baru saja lima menit, pintu kamar kost Sasuke sudah diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, pemuda raven itu meninggalkan peralatan dan bahan masaknya, segera berlari tergesa menuju daun pintu.

_**CKLEK!**_

"Naruto-sama… selamat datang!" sambut Sasuke dengan perasaan senang dan bergairah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak perlu begitu juga, 'Suke…" ujarnya lembut. "Sekarang 'kan sedang di luar kantor. Aku sudah bukan bosmu sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran yang mengembang.

Sasuke tersipu, "Ti-tidak bisa begitu… Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto-sama tetap bosku 'kan?" wajahnya serasa memanas karena sikap si atasan yang begitu baik, membuat si raven bagai melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Naruto mendengus geli, "Kau kaku amat, sih Sasuke? Santai sedikit saja. Kau boleh mamanggilku 'Naruto' saat di luar kantor…" ucap pemuda berambut pirang, secerah mentari itu. Tangannya yang lebar mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Mata biru sapphirenya menangkap sebuah pakaian aneh yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengenakan apron! "Kau sedang memasak, 'Suke?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Iya… ini lagi masak." Pemuda berkulit seputih porselen tersebut menarik tangan tan Naruto ke dalam kamar kostnya. "Kau lapar juga, Namika-eh, maksudku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke berusaha bersikap tidak terlalu formal.

Naruto nyengir rubah, "Nah, begitu 'kan lebih enak didengar…" ucapnya bersemangat. "Aku lapar juga, 'suke… kau masak apa, sekarang?" tanya Naruto, yang melihat Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sup tomat dan sayuran… kau mau, Naruto?" tawar Sasuke yang mulai terbiasa dengan pembicaraan non formal dengan sang atasan. Tangannya membawa sebongkah tomat yang masih terlihat segar.

Pria bermata sapphire seindah langit itu merengut sebal. "Aku benci sayuran! Apa tidak ada makanan lain?" ujarnya sedikit tidak sabaran.

Pemuda berambut raven satu ini merasa agak heran juga dengan sikap Naruto yang kekanakan. Tidak dapat disangkanya jika Naruto yang begitu tegas dan dewasa di kantor, bisa menjadi sosok yang kekanakan dan sedikit egois jika berada di rumah. "Ada, sih selain sayuran… tapi itu tidak sehat untuk 'pak bos' sepertimu…" ujar Sasuke, dibarengi dengan kekehan geli.

"Memang selain sayuran ada makanan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke menunjukan satu kemasan makanan Instan yang berlemak dan sedikit tidak sehat. "Ramen…" ujarnya pendek.

Naruto kontan tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau RAMEN!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Sasuke tertawa geli. Dasar, padahal dia lebih tua delapan tahun dariku... dengusnya menahan tawa. "Iya, iya… bos egois…" ujar si Raven seperti ibu-ibu yang terpaksa menerima permintaan anaknya.

Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan. Dilihatnya kariawannya itu kembali ke arah dapur dan mulai kembali memasak. Pria berambut pirang dan berkulit tan tersebut menyalakan televisi berukuran 21 inch yang ada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan kamar Kost Sasuke. Merasa bosan, setelah tidak ada tontonan yang menurutnya menarik, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang memasak di dapur.

"Suke.. kau masak apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran, seperti anak kecil yang mengeluh lapar pada ibunya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Masak ramen untukmu… kau mau yang pedas atau tidak?"

Naruto mengintip penggorengan yang nampak penuh dengan kuah rebusan untuk ramennya. "Aku mau yang pedas. Dan pakai toping telur."ujarnya dengan air liur yang hampir menetes. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, -Suke? Aku nganggur, nih…"

Sasuke merasa tidak enak jika big bosnya itu membantu hal-hal yang menurutnya memang seharusnya dilakukannya sendiri. "Tidak usah, Naruto. aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ujar sasuke yang mengambil sebilah pisau dari tangan Naruto.

Si atasan cemberut, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa masak, Suke?" ujarnya tidak terima. "Pokoknya aku mau membantumuu!" desaknya dengan nada memaksa sekaligus merajuk.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghela nafas. "Baik-baik! Terserah kau saja…." Akhirnya Sasuke (lagi-lagi dan dengan terpaksa) menuruti permintaan Naruto. Walaupun pada awalnya Sasuke merasa tidak enak, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha satu ini terbiasa juga, dan membiarkan Naruto membantunya memasak sambil sesekali bercanda gurau.

Saat makan malam pun Naruto memakan makanan sederhana yang Sasuke siapkan dengan lahap. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti, apakah sang bos Namikaze itu lapar, ataukah memang masakannya benar-benar enak? Entahlah, tapi Sasuke senang, hatinya terasa hangat karena dirinya kini tidak agi merasa sendirian, apalagi yang menemaninya adalah sang bos yang sangat dia cintai. Sempurna sudah harinya!

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah memasuki malam hari. Kamar kost si raven yang kecil, tentu saja tidak memiliki extra kasur atau satu kamar kosong lagi di sana. "Naruto, kau tidur saja di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu." Ujar Sasuke dengan tangan yang sudah menjinjing sebuah bantal dan guling. Namun, sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi, tangan Tan itu menahan lengan putih porselen pemuda bergestur mungil itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tidur di ruang tamu. Nanti bisa-bisa kau di gigit nyamuk!" ucapnya dengan cengiran khas. "Lagi pula, kita 'kan sesama lelaki. Tidak perlu pisah ranjang…" lanjutnya masih berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang ini? Tidakkah dia tahu jika aku ini seorang gay? Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang ke dia! Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke tentu merasa senang dan tersanjung bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan sang bos. Tapi, dirinya tidak mau dipecat keesokan harinya, ketika tidak sengaja memeluk atau pegang-pegang tubuh si bos yang memang nampak menggiurkan dan menggairahkan. Oke, Sasuke mulai seperti orang mesum sekarang.

Tapi, karena tidak berani menolak permohonan Naruto, si pemuda raven akhirnya menyetujui untuk tidur dalam satu ranjang. "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku memang egois…" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Tidak apa… aku tidak keberatan kok dengan keegoisan pak bos…" ujar Sasuke dengan nada berpura-pura marah.

Naruto kontan tertawa kecil. "Selama ini, aku jarang sekali tidur dengan istriku… dia sangat pemarah! Jadi rasanya bertengkar melulu saat ada di dekatnya." Ujar pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu.

"Wah… berarti, Naruto-_sama_ jarang melakukan 'itu' dengan istri, ya…?" ucap Sasuke dengan maksud bercanda.

Naruto kontan langsung cemberut mendengar ledekan dari bawahannya. "Begitulah…" pemuda berrambut pirang itu mengakui dengan berat hati. "Kami jarang sekali melakukan 'itu'. jadi susah juga rasanya…"

Sasuke tertawa melihat raut wajah Naruto yang nampak tersiksa. "Lalu? Kalau sedang ingin 'itu' gimana?" tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku Cuma bisa onani di kamar mandi, atau menggunakan _sex toys_ sebagai alat pemuas…" obrolan keduanya semakin lama, semakin panas. Dari gaya bercinta, sampai tentang orgasme atau ejakulasi. Entah kenapa, pembicaraan itu membuat 'barang' Sasuke yang mungil di bawah sana menjadi tegang dan mulai mengeras. Celana pendeknya yang berwarna putih bahkan terlihat mengembung dengan sedikit noda precum yang merembes di atas gundukkannya.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman, kini beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat perubahan aneh dari gelagat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum aneh, dan menunjuk gundukkan di celana pendeknya. "Mau ke kamar mandi buat nyelese'in masalah di sini. Saya nggak bisa tidur, kalo masih dalam keadaan 'tegang'." Ucapnya malu.

Naruto tertawa maklum, membiarkan si pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai melepaskan hasratnya yang tinggi.

**.**

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Sasuke mendesah lega. Yah, walaupun sedikit memalukan juga menunjukkan gundukkan kejantanannya pada Naruto sebagai alasan dirinya ke kamar mandi. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, melepaskan segala pakaian yang melekat. Tangannya yang mungil mulai memilin-milin putingnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Ennhhh… unnhmm…. Aaahhhhnnn…." Desahnya keenakan. Tangan kirinya tidak mau tinggal diam, digenggamnya kejantanan mungil miliknya sendiri, kemudian di belainya pelan. "Ummhhh…. Ahhhh…"

Sasuke membayangkan Naruto, mencoba berfantasi saat pria berambut pirang itu mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar ke dalam lubangnya yang sekarang serasa berkedut-kedut ingin dimasuki. Secara naluri, Sasuke memasukkan tiga jarinya yang putih dan sedikit panjang ke dalam lubangnya. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan jari-jari itu sambil membayangkan jika itu adalah kejantanan Naruto yang besar dan gemuk. "Uwaakkkhhh… ahnnnaaahh… uuuhhh…." Desahnya ketika angan-angannya melayang tinggi.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas keramik basah yang dingin, membuat tubuhnya yang seputih porcelain menjadi basah. Namun, pemuda raven tersebut sudah tidak peduli. Tubuhnya sudah terbakar oleh gelora nafsu yang begitu membara. Jari-jarinya bergerak liar keluar masuk di dalam recktumnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia mengocok-ngocok kejantanan mungil itu dengan tempo cepat, dan sesekali memilin lubang kecil di kepala kejantanannya. "Shhhhh…. Uhhhh…. Ennhhhhaahhhh…"

Perutnya seperti diaduk, recktumnya makin menyempit dan kejantanannya berdenyut keras. Sasuke mendesah lega, "Ahhhhnnnn… Aaggghhhhh….!"

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Sasuke menyemprotkan pejuhnya begitu banyak, hingga membasahi ubin, perut, dan wajahnya sendiri. Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun ini mendesah lega. Akhirnya apa yang selama ini ditahannya keluar juga… Dengan tubuh yang sedikit lemas, Sasuke mulai membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri, sikat gigi dan mencuci muka, bersiap untuk tidur!

Sasuke mengenakan kembali pakaian dan celana pendeknya, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kamar tidurnya. Namun, ada pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha satu ini begitu dirinya memasuki kamar.

"Arrggghh…. Ogghhh…. Shhhh…" desah Naruto, saat tangannya yang berkulit tan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sasuke hampir meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat ukuran kejantanan Naruto yang memang sesuai fantasinya. Kejantanan itu besar, gemuk dan panjang! Ukurannya mencapai dua puluh senti, dan dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus pada bagian atasnya. Oh tidak, kejantanannya kini mulai menegang lagi.

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap penuh nafsu saat kejantanannya mulai berdenyut-denyut, cairan precum membasahi ujung kejantanannya yang besar bagaikan jamur, membuat kejantanan itu mengkilap dan menggiurkan, belum lagi tubuhnya yang juga penuh dengan peluh, makin membuat Sasuke horny.

Tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto. Kontan pria berkulit tan itu jadi menghentikan kegiatannya karena kaget. "Sa-sasuke? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" ujarnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mencengkram kejantanan sang bos erat, lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat, "Shhhh… Se-sedang apa kau 'su-suke?" ujarnya di sela nikmat yang mendera kejantanannya, mata sapphirenya jadi makin tertutup oleh kabut nafsu.

Kejantanan itu terasa begitu licin dan berdenyut-denyut di tangan Sasuke, membuatnya terkadang selip saat memegangnya. "Sst…" ujar pemuda berkulit putih itu sambil menutup permukaan bibir sang bos yang nampak kemerahan dan seksi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku memanjamu malam ini, Naruto-sama…" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit parau dan memohon.

Sasuke tahu jika kini dirinya nampak murahan dan seperti gigolo homo yang tidak memiliki harga diri. Tapi, pandangannya sudah tertutup kabut nafsu, hingga yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar dapat menikmati kejantanan Naruto yang berukuran luar biasa tersebut menyodok-nyodok recktumnya. Dengan membayangkan itu saja, sudah membuat kejantanannya yang berada di balik celana kembali meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak, jika boleh jujur, dari awal dirinya sudah merasa sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan langsing, belum lagi kulitnya yang putih mulus. Oww… mana mungkin Naruto akan menolaknya? Matanya terperangah saat Sasuke mencoba memasukkan kejantanan milik Naruto yang menegang ke dalam mulutnya yang berukuran mungil.

Sasuke menghirup aroma precum yang terasa begitu menyengat hidungnya, membawanya lebih jauh ke dalam kubangan nafsu birahi yang membara. Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke menjilat kecil permukaan kejantanan yang sudah dialiri cairan bening berupa precum. Rasa asin yang menyebar di dalam mulutnya makin membuat Sasuke mabuk kepayang. Di hisapnya kepala kejantanan itu, menjilati lubang asal keluarnya precum. "Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!"

"Shhh…. Teruskan… eghhh.. -Suke!" ujar Naruto terbata, saat kenikmatan yang begitu besar bagaikan sengatan listrik itu menggetarkan tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat! Sasuke yang mendengar Izin dari sang atasan jadi makin tersulut semangatnya. Mulutnya makin menghisap dengan keras batang kemaluan Naruto, hingga pipinya mengempis, kemudian menggigit-gigit ujung kejantanan sang pria berkulit tan dan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Bagusss… haahh… shhhhaahhhh…. Ssshhh…" Naruto medesis nikmat, menarik rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke, memaksanya bergerak memamaju-mundurkan bibirnya dengan lebih cepat. Sasuke marasa tidak keberatan dengan sikap kasar Naruto, justru hal ini lah yag membuat Sasuke makin bernafsu dalam permainannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto mengejang, perutnya serasa melilit, kejantanannya makin besar dan berkedut-kedut di dalam mulut Sasuke yang basah serta hangat. Merasakan jika sang bos akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, Sasuke segera mempercepat kulumannya, memperkuat sedotan-sedotannya pada kejantanan berukuran jumbo di dalam mulutnya. Dan…

CROTT! CROT! CROTTT!

Sekitar enam semprotan keras sperma memenuhi ruang dimulutnya, Sasuke kegirangan menelannya. Sperma Naruto benar-benar enak dan kental! Membuat dirinya ketagihan, tidak disia-siakannya sisa sperma yang masih mengucur pelan dari ujung kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mulai lemas. Dihisap dan dijilatnya tetesan-tetesan sperma yang menurutnya enak itu. "Hmmmhh…." Desah Naruto pelan. Kejantanan jumbo itu kembali terbangun, begitu mendapat rangsangan-rangsangan kecil dari Sasuke.

Benar-benar kejantanan yang tahan banting! Baru saja mencapai orgasmenya, kejantanan besar dan gemuk itu sudah kembali berdiri tegak bagai belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum, dirinya merasa tertantang untuk menguras semua isi dari buah pelir yang menggantung dibawah kejantanan sang bos itu.

Sasuke berdiri, melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Membuat kulitnya yang putih bersih, putingnya yang menegang dan berdenyut-denyut, serta kejantanan mungilnya yang meneteskan cairan-cairan precum terexpose. Naruto refleks menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya yang entah kini terasa kering.

Sasuke tersenyum menggoda, "Bergairah, Naruto-sama?" ucapnya sambil memasukkan ketiga jarinya sendiri ke dalam mulut, memenuhinya dengan liur. Kemudian memasukkannya satu-per-satu ke dalam recktumnya. "Enggghhhh…. Uuhhh…." Desahnya keenakan sendiri, dan ini jelas makin membuat Naruto kepanasan karena nafsu.

Setelah cukup merenggangkan lubangnya sendiri, Sasuke memposisikan lubang miliknya di atas kejantanan Naruto. "Ughhh…. Shhh…aaahhhh…" Naruto merasakan ujung kejantanannya diremas-remas oleh anus Sasuke yang kencang dan rapat. Pemuda bermata onyx itu sendiri malah menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya keras. Rasanya tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti hendak terbelah menjadi dua, dan lubangnya serasa dikoyak oleh sesuatu yang besar serta keras.

"Blussshhh…" kejantanan itu kini sudah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubangnya yang sempit dan kini terasa penuh. Sasuke mendiamkan dirinya sejenak, merasakan kejantanan yang terus berdenyut-denyut di dalam tubuhnya, seakan menabrak semua usus dan alat pencernaan di dalamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mulai bergerak. Dinaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Naruto, menaikkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanan Naruto hanya bersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian menghujamkannya dalam-dalam sehingga kejantanan trsebut terbenam hingga pangkal batangnya. "Uhhha… uhmmmm… aaahhhhgghh…" Desah Sasuke berusaha meningkatkan nafsu Naruto. "Ughhh… Kejantananmu benar-benar nikmat, Naruto-sama… UNNNHHH… Benar-benar bisa menyodok-nodok lubangku!"

Naruto merasa sangat bersemagat dengan rangsangan dari Sasuke, tangannya yang besar mencengkram pinggul Sasuke, membantunya naik-turun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. "Su-suke… Lubangmu sempiiitt… Shhh… dan hangat…. Oghhh…"

Lima sodokan kemudian, Naruto merasa lubang Sasuke maki menyempit, menjepit kejantanannya erat. Tapa bisa ditahan lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya jauh di dalam tubuh sang karyawan barunya. "Ugghhhh…. Oooghhh…"

Sasuke sendiri merasakan tubuhnya jadi penuh dengan cairan hangat. Namun, ternyata permainan itu belum berhenti. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke kini berada dibawah dengan posisi ala _doggy style_. Pemuda pirang itu melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, kembali memenuhi lubang Sasuke. "Kali ini, biarkan aku yang berkerja, -Suke!" ucapnya dengan disertai cegiran jahil.

Naruto mulai menyodok-nyodokkan kejantanannya dengan gerakan _in-out _ yang kasar, tangan kanannya meremas-remas pantat Sasuke yang putih mulus, dan kenyal, sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin-milin ujung kejantanan si raven dengan tempo cepat, lalu mengocoknya. "Uwaahhh…aaahhhh… ennnnhhhh! Uuuhh~!" Sasuke menggeliat gelisah, putingnya berdenyut-denyut juga ingin disentuh. Akhirnya sasuke memilin-milin dan mencubit putingnya sendiri. Menambah rangsangan dalam dirinya.

"Hmmmhhh… agghhhh…" Naruto merasakan kejantanannya dipijat-pijat keras oleh lubang Sasuke yang penuh spermanya tadi. Sperma itu sesekali menetes keluar dari lubang Sasuke yang sekarang sedikit longgar, namun juga cukup sempit.

Dengan beberapa sodokan, tubuh Naruto kembali mengejang, kejantanannya makin berdenyut-denyut, begitu pula dengan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam genggamannya. Tak lama kemudian…

"Crot! Crot! Crooottt!" baik kejantanan Sasuke, serta kejantanan Naruto, keduanya mengeluarkan spermanya bersamaan. Lubang si raven makin terasa penuh, mengingat ejakulasi yang dialami Naruto selalu menghasilkan sperma dalam jumlah banyak. Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah lemas dari lubang Sasuke.

"Hahhh… haaahhh…" napas keduanya masih memburu, mengingat mereka baru saja melintasi batas kenikmatan yang begitu tinggi. Pria penggila ramen itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping si pemuda Uchiha, kemudian mengelus rambut raven yang basah karena peluh itu dengan lembut. "Trims, Suke… dan maaf, aku sepertinya sudah membuat lubangmu hampir robek…" ujarnya sambil melirik lubang Sasuke yang memerah dan menumpahkan spermanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi tan Naruto pelan. "Aku sangat menikmatinya, kok…" ujarnya dengan sedikit sedih, mengingat Sasuke hanya bisa memiliki Naruto malam ini. Pada malam berikutnya, pasti sang bos akan bercinta dengan sang istri.

Naruto bisa membaca dengan jelas, perasaan Sasuke padanya. Pemuda bermata sapphire itu mencium kening Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan tulus. "Aku suka padamu, Sasuke Uchiha… tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Aku telah memiliki Istri…"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh rasa pedih, "Ya… aku juga mencintaimu Naruto Namikaze…" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang terasa begitu lembut. "Meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu, aku akan tetap bahagia…"

Biarlah Naruto tetap bersama istrinya, biarlah semua perasaan cinta ini terkubur dalam-dalam. Cinta terlarang hanya akan menyusahkan bosnya satu ini… dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk pria yang dicintainya. Pemuda raven ini sudah cukup puas, dengan apa yang bisa didapatnya. Dapat memeluk Naruto sudah seperti berkah yang begitu besar! Jadi, Sasuke akan tetap mencintai Naruto, sampai batas waktu hidupnya.

"Oh, iya Sasuke. Kau lebih HOT dibanding istriku…" ujar Naruto jujur.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Moshi-moshi minna~! ^o^)/ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, hima kembali membuat rated M di fandom ini~! #hugNaruto #hugSasuke.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini fic yaoi NaruSasu sama SasuNaru kurang sering muncul, ya? Dan ini bikin hima bener-bener sedih… #nangisBombay

Eniwei, ini adalah fic NaruSasu pertama Hima~! :3 #tebarConfetti

Dan tema disini sedikit lebih dewasa, padahal hima selalu bikin dengan suasana pelajar dan sekolahan… tapi sekarang Hima bikin dengan tema pekerjaan… semoga saja kalian suka~! ;D

Oke, sampe di sini aja, ya~! Jaa ne~! :D

Sampe ketemu di karya hima yang laeenn~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
